Evil Wyatt: College
by cjstar01
Summary: He is the ruler of the world. The one that is the one. The bad and the disliked. But he is currently having his ass handed to him by college... great. This is all about Evil!Wyatt doing no so evil things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola my friends!**

 **I know its been 11 months since**

 **I've updated ANYTHING. But I swear**

 **I always think about updating I just never do.**

 **Anyway, this has nothing to do with my**

 **other stories its just random. I just wanted to**

 **write a little bit with Melinda in it.**

 **Anyway, for the people who don't know, I created**

 **Adam and Austin. In this case Adam and Wyatt**

 **are a couple and Chris and Wyatt are JUST BROTHERS.**

 **NOW PLEASE INJOY**

* * *

Wyatt did not want to do this. T _his mother fucking college._ Fucking Chris and Bella teamed up on him. Demanding that he come with them. And then he finally captured his sister Mel, she ended up joining their little plan. But to be honest, the only reason why Wyatt agreed was because Melinda was blowing shit up in defiance of being trapped with Wyatt. After two days of seven different bombings, Wyatt was done. Agreeing to one semester of college was the **ONLY WAY** he could get her from blowing up his shit... she is really good at making bombs.

So here he is. Standing outside of the colledge.

Adam was beside him, his shades protecting his eyes from the 9 'o clock sun. Popping his gum Adam spoke "Well you are royaly screwed my Lord." he laughes a little. He pats Wyatt's shoulder and turns on his heels to walk away "Have fun"

Wyatt pulls on Adam's shirt making him come back, nearly chocking the young man. "I will end you"

"Lets try a different E word like" Adam pauses as if to think " Enter. Entering me sounds like a really good plan." Adam says not caring of what he was saying.

"Your mind is either blood or lust."Wyatt growls. Adam smirks when Wyatt pulls him closer to a kiss. A whisel of prasise was herd somewhere on campous.

Then someone cleared ther throat.

"Mr. Halliwell?" a very shy young woman stood there. She was the defion of prey. Easy to take control of.

"Um, yes" Wyatt says quickly pulling away from Adam who was fixing his shirt from the wrinkles left from Wyatt's hand.

There was an akward silence. The young woman that stood there was slightly uncomfortable with what she just witnesses. Or maybe it was because she knew she could be dust in 0.5 seconds.

"My- my name is Kelly and I will be taking you to your classes today. Make sure you don't get lost..." she trails off losing her confidence her voice faltering toward the end.

"Oh for fuck sake" Wyatt mumbles. He was so done.

A 2017 ford mustang convertible comes zooming down the street.

"Isn't Austin not supse to be driving" Wyatt asks Adam glad that something happened to take his mind off of this situation.

"Yeah. But why would you..." he turns around and mood suddenly changes.

Austin sat in the drivers seat with Chris beside him. Bella and Melinda both in the back. They got out the car coffes in the hands and class shit that Wyatt didn't car about.

"Austin" Adam says in that voice. Wyatt knew that voice. That's the 'you're so fucking screwed' voice.

"I was so not driving" Austin says quickly denying what everyone saw with there eyes.

"Give me the keys"

"I wasn't driving. I don't have the keys"

while Adam dealt with Austin, Melinda walks up to Wyatt and shy girl. "Hey Wyatt are you ready for that math test?"

"It's the first day and you're talking about a test Mel?"

"Yep. The instouctor is going to want the how far everyone is."

"Oh my gods. Kill me now"

"I mean, gladly" Mel cheerfuly replies and pulls a small switch blade from her boot. The shy girl beside Wyatt shreks and grabs her chest in surprise and horror.

"How the flying fuck?" Chris asks taking his eyes off the two men "quietly" fighting over a pair of keys and rules and blah blah blah

"What? I can keep things from you" Mel defends herself.

Austin walks up beside Chris. "Can we go now?" Chris smirks and they leave. As they walk away Chris said "I told you I should have drived"

Wyatt takes the switch blade from Mel and hands it to Adam. He then proceeds to search her body.

"That's my boobs dear Wyatt"

"And this is three cases full of bullets dear Mell"

She impatiently sighs as Wyatt checked her boots and find the hand gun.

"This is unnseary touching Wyatt. Stop" his hand checking her lower back.

"I have to make sure that my check it throughow. Only because you manged to hide three fully loaded cases inside your B cup boobs. So don't get mad if I question your vagina."

"Stop" she starts to resist out of panic. "Stop Wyatt stop. There is nothing there."

"How can I trust you?"

"I promise there is nothing there." Bela steps in. " Trust me, her cherry is ripe and ready for popping"

Wyatt lost his shit at that point. He laughed way to hard for something that wasn't that funny. But Melinda's face just made him laugh harder. The humiliation.

"Stop laughing its not funny" she demands.

"You can't come back from that sweetheart" Adam says with a smirk. Melinda storms away with a small "I hate you" with Bella in tow.

"Oh way too funny." Wyatt turns to Adam who was now getting into the car. "And now youre telling me goodbye..."

"Don't get sad about it" Adam says. " I'm always a text away. Or you could always summon me."

"Yeah. Text me if anything goes wrong. And I want hourly updates. You got it" Wyatt switched into leader mood for a second.

"Yes sir." Adam pops his gum befor speaking. "My Lord" he calls "Please don't forget. No killing. They are innocent even if they are stupid, annoying, or you just don't agree with them"

Wyatt roles his eyes in annoyance. _'Your not my mom, Adam'_ but he wouldn't dare say it out loud or he will **never** hear the end of it. " Are you on this list?"

Shades lowered so they can see each others eyes. "I'm serious Wyatt" Adam spoke in that voice again.

"Oh you're serious now? *How scary*"

Shades back up Adam speaks "Is there anything else you'd like my Lord?"

Wyatt then began to panic. O _h fuck! No! This needed to be fixed right now!_ "Adam. I was kidding"

"You're going to be late, my Lord."

"Adam wait"

"Yes, my Lord"

Wyatt knew he had fucked up. No use trying to talk to Adam about anything other than business. W _hy didn't you accept the fucking warning?_ "Never mind. You're dismissed"

Adam drove away and Wyatt began to walk toward the front door.

The young woman did not know what she got her self into. This side of the Halliwells were different then what she read about online and the stories she was told.

"Suzie where am I going?"

 _'My name is Kelly'_ but she couldn't bring her self to say it out loud. They may be different then what she though, but she was not about to tempt fate. Especially what she just saw what happened between the ruler and his boyfriend.

* * *

 **YAY 1,252 WORDS.**

 **REVIW PLEASE! CJ LIKES REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!: Blood! Sexual cutting!**_

* * *

"I do have a five minute tardy policy Mr. ... ?"  
"Mathew." Wyatt answered. Yeah as if he was going to really say his last name in front of the class. "And I'm not five minutes late"  
Wyatt went to go sit at a desk. He chose the back of the class next to the window. _'The perfect spot to ignore everything but see everything'_. The girl that follows Wyatt everywhere quickly whispered something to the teacher and then sat down. It might have been some pathetic apology. Wyatt rolls his eyes. _'She really needs some confidence in her life.'_  
Two minutes in and Wyatt lost all interest. Not like he had any interest in the class anyway, he was defenlanly board out of his mind. He decided to past time by checking out the media. Well more like what the news loves to talk about. Which was almost always him. Yep some can say Wyatt was obsessed with what people thought about him.  
As he scrolled through news works and reading about journalist's point of view of him, he felt a presence. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to tingle. A powerful presences.  
He looked up from his phone. The instructor was still instructing. The college students were still taking notes. The shy girl was still being shy and trying her best not to be caught staring. Actually now that he thinks about it, many people were staring. He was receiving odd ... sexual looks from other college students. Majority were girls but there were a few guy in to him as well. _'They NEED better sexfaces. You look like you're constipated.'_ Wyatt thought. Ignoring them Wyatt went back to the search of the powerful presence. Soon, Wyatt came to the conclusion that the class is still the same class he walked into so the power radiating off of a being isn't in the room with him.  
Then where was this person?  
Wyatt looked outside and he sees him.  
From My Everything: /Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?\  
Wyatt received a text message. It was from Adam. And guess who the powerful being he was sensing was? Yep Adam. The same Adam who was currently staring him down. He stood outside beside a mahogany colored bench. Wyatt waved but didn't receive any good jester back. _'Oh yeah I never got to make things right'_  
To My Everything: /Are you still mad about this morning?\  
From My Everything: /I really don't want to spend another day overseeing a building be rebuilt.\

Wyatt watched Adam type on his phone. The way his thumbs moved to tab the screen. Adam may have avoided answering Wyatt's question but Wyatt could tell what Adam wanted to say by his actions. Hell mother fucking yeah Adam was still mad at him.  
To My Everything: /You know I'm really sorry, right, baby?\  
Their eyes meet. Adam sending him the "no bullshit" glare. Wyatt sending back a soft and barely noticeable smile.  
To My Everything: /I love you\  
Eyes seem to glass over in anger and then Adam was gone.  
 _'Maybe that didn't help'_ Wyatt thought. _'Oh well'_

...

Everyone has left the class after the instructor had ended class early. Wyatt waited until the class was almost completely gone when he decided to head to the door.  
"Mr. Mathew" he called stopping Wyatt. _'Shit. I'm actually going to have to talk to this guy'_. He stalks over not really wanting to be there but it doesn't matter because he is here. Yes Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is still in the god forsaken place called hell.  
"Yes?" a small smirk and as little as possible attitude Wyatt answers.  
"Wyatt Halliwell, correct?" Wyatt nods feeling the mood change ever so slightly. "Prefer to be called by his middle name." The guy continues to write down on the papers he has. Taking notes…?  
"What are you doing?" Wyatt asks because honestly a guy he barely knows is writing down everything about him. Because that's not questionable at all.

"I'm instructed to keep notes." he says. He must have heard how weird that sounded before continuing. "By the board of course."

 _'Why the fuck would you be instructed to keep notes on me?'_ this confused Wyatt. Why does the board need notes? The president of education is dear Bella herself. Well, it should be Bella but Adam and Chris have taken over. At least until Bella is old enough.

Why would they go behind his back like this? Like what the fuck?

"I noticed that you were on your phone the entire class, did you hear anything mentioned in the class?" Wyatt stayed silent. "How about the assignment for tonight?"

"Ok then. Well," the guy says giving up on try to make talk. " Nice talk."

...

College is going to be fun.

Who ever fucking said that shit is a liar.

"What are you doing?" the voice of Adam reaches Wyatt's ears. It was caring but also demanding.

"I'm doing exactly what you are seeing. I'm laying in bed."

There was a silence. This silence was pretty long. Adam didn't say anything though.

His footsteps were creeping away. Down the hallway and eventually down the stairs.

Wyatt continued to lay there until 30 minutes later. That is when he was interrupted.

A harsh kiss landed on his back. Then followed by the dip of the bed and the weight of Adam on top of him.

Wyatt smirks. He slides his phone under the pillow as he felt the weight on his back shift. Adam was reaching for something but Wyatt couldn't see what it was. Then Adam pulled Wyatt's body until he was in the center of the bed and looking up at him.

Lifting an eyebrow Wyatt spoke. "Hello"

Adam leans down and bites Wyatt's ear. He hums "Hi" softly. He travels up his earlobe to the back of his ear then down to the crock of Wyatt's neck. Rubbing his nose and chin against Wyatt's off tan skin. Landing small, random kisses on his journey from the ear to the neck. Just being lovey dovey, sweet, and lustful.

Now, it's not that Wyatt was complaining or anything. It was just Adam has been moody all day. So this sudden change in attitude and actions was unexpected.

"Baby? Not that I want this to stop" Wyatt starts as Adam nibbles on his adam's apple. "But aren't you like hella pissed at me?"

"Indeed I am" replied Adam. Now, Wyatt has seen and heard some fucked up weird shit that shouldn't make since to him and still doesn't make since to him, but this…. This was something different.

"Soooo..." Wyatt says softly not sure if he should continue his question. _'This could be dangerous'_. "What are you….."

 _'Yeah this isn't going to go well if I ask'_ Wyatt thought. _'Maybe afterwards…'_

Adam stops and sits back up, staring down at a confused Wyatt. A very confused Wyatt.

 _'Oh shit now he's just staring at me. Wtf did I do?'_

Adam thought about what he was going to say. Yes a puzzled Wyatt underneath him was delightful but he needs to make it clear of what he was feeling. What he wanted. More importantly, what he wanted right now. And right now, Adam just wanted to be deep inside of Wyatt. Like right now.

"I have an hour" Adam says slowly. His hands crawling to the edge of Wyatt's shirt. His voice soft and relaxing. "An hour to spend with you." Adam continues. He then reaches behind him. A small in size but sharp enough to do its job, adam held a dagger. The handle was dark blue made out of Micarta. And the edge of the dagger was new. New just for wyatt. "Now we can spend this hour talking or…" Adam drops his sentence as he brings the metal to Wyatt's face and cuts his flashing check. Small cut, pooled blood, healed wound, moaning Wyatt.

Wyatt's eyes fully dilated like blue orbs in the night sky. "Fuck yes" he says and flames his shirt off.

...  
Kemberly was cutting celery when the door opened and in came Wyatt who was followed by Adam. They walked with a purpose toward the stairs leading up. They didn't say hello or even acknowledge her existence. They just stormed away. A fight was near, she knew it. Wyatt threw off his bag and murdered "Fucking...". She didn't catch the other half. But guessing by the look of Adam's face, sure as hell he caught the rest of the statement. Adam slammed the front door shut. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asks not so nicely and chill. This was a totally different Adam for Kimberly. He was always so nice. Demanding and kind of imitating, but nice cool and collected. Calm. This was not calm. This was not calm at all. "Abso-fucking-lutly nothing." Something was wrong. She heard them make their way upstairs and then she heard the door to their room slam. Something was really wrong.  
A few minutes later Bella came down stairs. Their eyes meet for a second.  
"If you ever find yourself in a roast battle do not go against Adam" she says eyes wide in warning.

"Duly noted" she replies. A few minutes go by of silence. Well not really silence because Kim was cutting but they weren't talking.

"He's very pissed" Bella broke the silence commenting on Adam's behavior.  
Kemberly nods her head.  
"Are you hungry?" she asks changing the subject.  
"Popcorn?"  
Popcorn. Of course. Bella loves that stuff. She got busy making it. The door opens and in comes Melinda Chris and Austin. They all sat down and we had causal talk.  
I was almost done with dinner when Adam came down stairs.  
It got oddly quiet. Almost eery. Everyone was staring at him.  
He was shirtless, plaid pajama pants, and bare footed. There was also a small cut on his check but other than that, Adam was ok.  
"Kim don't make a plate for wyatt and I."  
she nods and Adam turned his way back up stairs. But not before calling back over his shoulder "Austin." dead silence. "We need to talk"

...

"Why were you driving today?"  
Austin did not want to answer. But an answer is what Adam wants. They walked up the stairs in silence. "Austin..." Warning tone.  
"We just wanted to have fun"  
They were in the hallway. Austin studied Adam closely to see for any bad reactions. And buy the edge in Adams walk Austin could tell that he wasn't buying it. Not even the smallest bit.  
"Well, did you two have fun?" Adam asks as they approached at his destination. The room he shares with Wyatt. Austin didn't answer and that was really making Adam's blood boil. He reached the closed door and turned around, waiting. They stood there for what seemed like forever but really it was just five seconds. Usually Adam was a patient person but right now his patience was running thin.  
"Did you, Austin?"  
"Yes."  
Fist touched face and soon blood came. Then Adam shoved Austin up against the wall. "I do not like repeating myself Austin Tristan Mercier." Adam voice tight and low. " Now Chris has lost his driving license for two years. Would you like that as well?"  
"No"  
"Then I suggest you get your shit together. " Adam lets him go and takes a step back. "This time it's six months. If I have to address this problem again you and I are going to have some serious problems" Adam looks Austin in the eyes. Austin can see the anger in Adam's eyes but also the care. Yeah Adam was strict. Adam was the definition of strict. It was so not fair on how strict Adam was on him. But it was ok.

"No sweats past 10"  
The door closed and end of conversation.

...

Chris eyed the alcohol that sat in the open pantry. As he laughed at some joke Bella said he quietly behind Kim's back walked over and grabbed the bottle.  
Then out of nowhere Kim held the bottle and Chris was nursing his hand. A bright pink strip began to form on the back of his hand from where he was rudely smacked.  
"This is for my cooking" she scolds putting it back closing the pantry door. "And you shouldn't be drinking because last time you got drunk shit hit the fan"  
Rolling his eyes at Kim's analogy Chris defends himself. "No it didn't and that was 2 weeks ago. Everything is ok"  
"Everything's not ok" Austin opposes as he came back down stairs. The blood has made its way to his shirt staining it dark red.  
"Fuck. Austin. I'm sorry" Chris apologizes. Melinda goes up to him and quickly heals him.  
"It's cool. I don't drive, you don't drive, everything is good."

* * *

 _ **There you go guys!**_

 _ **Another chappy for you!**_

 _ **It is almost too hard to writ a funny story.**_

 _ **Almost.**_

 _ **but don't worry, next chapter is when**_

 _ **the real funny stuff comes in.**_

 _ **(Hopefully you'll find it funny.)**_

 _ **I've been trying to improve my writing skills**_

 _ **you know more paragraphs then just speeches.**_

 _ **anyway yeah...**_

 _ **KIMBERLY IS ANOTHER PERSON OF MINE!**_

 _ **(I haven't decide if she is going**_

 _ **to ALWAYS be in my charmed stories or not)**_

 _ **but she is the chief that comes in and makes food.**_

 _ **Like**_

 _ **Dislike**_

 _ **Tell me in the comments.**_

 _ **2,303 words.**_

 _ **Yay!**_

 _ **~cjstar01~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So...**

 **I originally created this story to**

 **experiment with my writing.**

 **I wanted to try a more paragraph type**

 **instead of all dialog. I also try to get**

 **a lot of words. But with my experimenting**

 **I've created Wyatt and Adams relationship into a...**

 **I'm not sure.**

 **Dark? Abusive? Bdsm?**

 **I'm not sure.**

 **I'm just giving my fair warning.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Today was going to be a shit day.

Today was going to be a shit day for many reasons. And it all started by dark brown eyes staring down upon Wyatt.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Now this question might not sound suspicious to regular people, but Wyatt, knowing Adam, knew this was a problem. Something was going to happen. With drowsy eyes Wyatt just stares at Adam. Eyebrow slightly raised, he was concerned.

"Did you know that I love you?" Adam continues in the same caring voice. "I also love your beautiful blue eyes and your messy blonde hair." His hand caressing Wyatts arm, "I love your muscles," his lefts up Wyatts right hand. He then places it upon the night stand beside them. "Most importantly I love how you wake up an hour late."

Pain.

Wyatt grabs the small knife that Adam had lodged into his hand. Adam was now backed out of Wyatts reach. Of course, that doesn't stop magic but he knew that Wyatt wouldn't use it against him. At least not now. He sets a timer on his phone.

"Ah! Fucking Adam."

"What?" he says innocently. He goes to the closet and takes out a shirt for Wyatt.

"Really? Stabbing me is so going to fix the problem?" Wyatt watches as the wound heals up. Luckily Adam missed the bones. "I'd hate to be an offspring of yours. Shit, you're going to stab them if they have the tiniest fuck up."

"I will not. Stabbing children is a no go," Adam then turns toward Wyatt throwing the shirt to him. "Put this on."

Wyatt walked out and into the hallway being followed by Adam of course. Wyatt had to wake up all the "wittle ones" (as Adam likes to say) and makes sure they are awoken for all activities. Yes Adam usually did that. Adam watches every move that they make. And they cause so much trouble just for the heck of it. Wyatt approached the first door. Sweet Isabella's room. But before he could knock on the door he was interrupted by Adam and his lips. Adam tries to kiss him. "No, fuck off."

"Fine then bitch. Be a hater." Wyatt waited until Adam was down the stairs before he continued with his actions. He knocks and opens the door. Wyatt has made some mistakes in his life but opening the door was most likely up toward the top five on the list. See, Wyatt has always seen his baby sister as an angel not a fucking devil. So, when he opened the door to see her having sex like the animals on the discovery channel, he almost lost his shit. "Oh, god." was the only thing that Wyatt said. He looked away. "Why?" Bella looked over and was highly annoyed. "Close the damn door," she says not stopping or caring.

"No, God. Stop. Right now." Wyatt continues. He picks up a shirt and throws it at Bella.

"Get out of my fucking room!"

"This needs to stop. I better not see you in 2 minutes," Wyatt looks directly at the other male in the room.

Wyatt closed the door. His back touching the other wall as he stares at the door in disbelief. His baby sister was having sex. 'Disgusting.'

…

Adam came down stairs and entered the kitchen with a smile. "Kim," he singed. "Today is going to be a great day."

"Good morning, sir," she answers a true grin on her face. Adams attitude was different from twelve hours ago.

"Drop the formal. I know you have questions." She smiles and then said, "You're in a good mood, compared to yesterday."

"Oh I am. Today is the day. Speaking of yesterday, Wyatt is going to wish he could go back to yesterday."

"May I ask why?"

"Well... let's just say things are not going to go in his favor. But I get to be twenty-three and reckless," Adam laughs. It was more like a taunting laugh, borderline evil. This caused Kim to lift her eyebrow in confusion. Footsteps entered the kitchen. It was Edward. He was pulling a white T- shirt over his head as he walked in.

"Morning Kim and Adam."

"Morning mister," Kim greets and reaches into the microwave to pull out a bag of… blood?

"You allow him to sneak out and you feed him?"

"He needs food like the rest of you. And my job is to feed people."

"She forces me to drink everyday," Edward takes a sip and eyes the stairs. And the longer he stared the faster he seemed to sip. Well not sipping but gulping.

"You can take it with you," Kim giggles. Edward take in air quickly as he calmed down. "Oh, thank you. Good day"

"Bye Edward," Kim says and Adam nods his head goodbye.

"Wyatt must have freaked out. I've never seen him leave so early."

Bella comes down stairs half dressed just like her boyfriend was, "Why the fuck weren't you at my door," Adam raised an eyebrow but he still wore a smirk on his face.

"Bella please check yourself."

"Ha, check myself? I will show you me checking myself."

Hand stopped fist that tried to meet with Adam's face. Their eyes met. "Wrong move Isabella," Kim quickly said something. It was a low mumble though. "Twenty-three and reckless," she says but that's all Adam needed to remember. A smirk replaced the frown as joy gleamed in his eyes. Letting go of the tight grasp around Bella's wrist he smiles to Kim, "You're right. I can be twenty-three. Fuck off, Bella." She scoffs and started to say something but was cut off by a snap. It was from Kim. "Stop now Isabella," she turns her glare to Kim who didn't falter in her serious mother looking face. She huffs defeated and goes back upstairs.

"If I remember you have two little ones at home, right?"

"It's called the terrible twos for a reason," Adam laughs.

…

Wyatt soon found himself to the next door. Christopher's room. After not knocking the first time Wyatt learned his lesson. He knocks twice then walks in. Smoke. So much that Wyatt couldn't see his hands five inches from his face. Wyatt backs up, choking, and trying to clear the air with his hand.

"Hey you're ruining our masterpiece!" the voice of his brother spoked.

"Yeah stop it. Close the door."

Of course, they didn't see who was at the door. The air was too thick and hot.

"Shut up you potheads," Wyatt replies someone coughs probably choking on the air as he was.

"Wyatt? What the fuck? Get out of here!" Chris says.

"Fuck off and clean up. I also don't want to smell this when I walk past the room or anyone of you."

He left still fanning the hallway of the horrible smell. 'That shit smell revolting.'

He made his way down to the last door. 'I fucking swear if Melinda is doing something crazy…' he then knocked on the door and enters. Darkness. It was dark in her room. Stepping in he flips the light switch. And there lying in bed was Melinda. Avoiding the light but was for sure asleep.

"No Adam," she wines burying her head under the covers. Wyatt smiles. Finally, something he can relate to.

"Not Adam, sweet heart."

There was a groan from the under covers. "Then fuck off Wyatt," she spoke with the same whiny voice.

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. "Wakey wakey," Wyatt then walked out back toward his room. His stomach felt upset. Like he was going to puke. Adam was now in their room.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel… slightly sick"

"Well it has been six minutes since I've stabbed you," Adam says and Wyatt froze and just stared at Adam.

"You fucker," Adam stop breathing. His neck being magically squeezed. But Adam didn't freak out. He looked at the timer on his phone. Fifteen more seconds.

"How could you do this to me. You know I hate being sick. More importantly puking. What did you lace the knife with? It doesn't even matter. You are so going to pay for this." Soon Adam was getting light headed from being deprived of air. He felt like Wyatt was going to crush his trachea at this point. Which isn't fun. It has happened before. Adam stared at Wyatt just waiting until the fifteen seconds were over, for the insides of Wyatt to come back up. Then it happened. Hand over mouth, Wyatt soon found himself in the bathroom. And Adam soon found himself on the carpet, hand on his neck, struggling to breathe.

…

Wyatt sat in his morning class. 7 in the morning. And yay it happened to be some fucked up English class teaching 'who fucking cares' about 'no one gives a fuck'. "Why am I here again?" Wyatt asks Adam who was right beside him with a huge stack of papers for Wyatt to sign.

"To settle the rage of siblings." Adam answers. "Here," he pointed to a line that was waiting for a signature.

"How about we just say you won," Wyatt says as he signs.

"And let you take the easy way out? No." Wyatt groans in frustration.

"They are devils," Adam laughs and aggress. He collects the papers and put them back into folders. "Yes, they are. But it's cool. You can deal with it. Plus it's only been 2 hours"

"Have you dealt with a Bella tantrum?"

"I have. And I always deal with it. I've also dealt with a Chris riot and a Melinda protest. And honestly, I prefer Melinda until she pissed. That is when she starts blowing shit up. And that is unacceptable" Adam says as he packed away the files. he then glances at the clock then turns his eyes to Wyatt who was glaring at him. "What? Did I forget something?"

"What do you so when I get 'pissy'?"

Adam calms down when he realizes he didn't fuck up. He leans in and kisses Wyatt. Then whispers, "I kiss you and let you blow some steam until you cool down," with that Adam collects everything and stands up. Wyatt frown. "You're a bitch," he says. Adam gasps as if the comment hurt him.

"I'll have you know, that I'm a sexy bitch," huffs, flips imaginary long hair and walks away. Wyatt watched and couldn't help but smile. His eye then catches someone else staring at him. It was lust in his eyes and sentiment toward Adam. 'Oh… this will be fun'

…

The class that his siblings happened to sign him up to was some writing class. Apparently, they were going to write a lot, something Wyatt wasn't interested in. Economics… you've caught his attention, history great stuff. But pointless writing, nah.

"I'd like to get to know each and every one of you better and also know how far of a writer you are. So, I am assigning you to write a ten-page paper on any subject you'd like." The teacher was female and young. And honestly alright for a teacher. She kept talking and wyatt wasn't paying her much attention on her. He was eyeing the pair of eyes that seemed to be undressing him. Of course, this young guy didn't know who he was, probably doesn't know much about anything. If the guy knew who Wyatt was he wouldn't be having eye sex with Wyatt. The class was now over and Mr. Mysterious-guy was heading over to him. Wyatt acted like he was busying himself with his phone. Actually, he was currently texting Adam…

 **To My Everything:** _/Hey update?\_

 **From My Everything:** _/I just did 20 minutes ago\_

 **From My Everything:** _/What is it that you really want?\_

 **To My Everything:** _/I'm bored!\_

 **From My Everything:** _/I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not\_

 **To My Everything:** _/meet up with me later. I need to tell you something face to face\_

"Hey," the guy was now beside him. He just took a sit next to him. 'Brave move' Also mysterious guy was very close for a conversation. He was too close for any conversation. 'Like shit Adam and I don't even get this close.' "My name is Mark."

Wyatt hadn't paid much attention to Mr. Mysterious when he walked up. His phone buzzed.

 **From My Everything:** _/Ok\_

Wyatt looked at his phone then back to 'Mark'. He smirks his eyes have a certain twinkle in them as he gazed into Mark's eyes. "Wyatt."

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?"

Wyatt leaned in and whispered into the brunet's ear. He then pulls back and Mark nods grinning his face off.

…

Kim walked into the kitchen. At this point she refers to it as her kitchen because she was always there. It's where she spends most of her day in. No one was supposed to be in the house for at least an hour or two at the most. So she played music as she found her way through the kitchen.

As she pulled out a very fine knife, her neck hairs raised alerting her of another human. She turns around quickly and their stud Adam.

"It's frowned upon to stab," he says as she almost lodged the tool into his gut.

"You're here early," Kim states as she turns back to her food.

"Translation why am I here?" Adam asks. She nods her head. "I've never had a free moment in my life. I've always been doing something."

"Well I hope you find something to do?"

"I'll just watch you cook for an hour or something"

"Oh that would be fun," Kim replies

…

Kelly was quietly waiting for Wyatt to walk out the classroom. She grabbed extra papers for her and him, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't do it himself. Everyone had left including the instructor who stepped out to answer a call, but not Wyatt. She decided to peek inside the room, wondering if he was still there or if he pulled a disappearing act. He was there… and he wasn't alone. She was shocked. He kissed another guy right inside the door.

"So, later?" the guy asks. Wyatt nods then turns his attention to the gaping girl in front of him.

"What?" he asks all innocent like he didn't just kiss someone else.

"You..." Sounds came out of her mouth but it wasn't words, or at least not English. She held onto the paper's tightly just staring at him.

"Is there something in my hair?" Wyatt reaching for his phone to check himself.

"No, your hair is fine." She spoke up gaining his attention from his reflection. "It's just…"

Wyatt stares down on her lifting an eyebrow. Receiving nothing he proceed to walk down the hallway way leading outside.

'I can't do it. Damn.'

"Wait," she calls out realizing that she still had Wyatt's share of papers. "Your papers," she tried to hand the papers to Wyatt. He looked down upon her, she was just a foot shorter.

"Are you trying to hand me something?"

She nods in response.

"No thank you."

…

"Jesse do you know how well of a cook your wife is?" Adam asks as he enters the office place. It was outside of the room where Wyatt loves to hang out in. The door was bolted shut, no way in or out but by that door. In order to enter Jessica or Wyatt must allow that person access.

The young woman stuttered turning the slightest shade of pink as her hands were under the desk.

"H-hi Adam." The pitch change of her voice, the smallest bead of sweat from her hair line... Wtf?

"What is wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Adam stared at her giving her a questioning look. He decided not to push through. "Ok, well open the door."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

There was a thump under the desk and a small "ow" followed. And it was obviously not Jess who had said anything. The voice was too low in pitch for hers and her lips didn't move. Also, her face didn't scrunch up in pain to indicate that she had any conflict with the desk and a body part.

"Who is under the table?"

"No one."

"You are the worst liar ever. Why did I hear a male voice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I want him out right now."

Jess started to avoid the situation by coming up with some obscure reason of how there was no one under the table and that she simply bumped the surface with her knee cap, and honestly Adam was having none of it.

"Stop Jess. I don't know what's wrong with you but, I know what I heard. And I heard the voice of a XY chromosome. And we all know how I feel about that."

Adam stops talking well aware that he didn't want to go on a rant. Instead he fixed his eyes upon Jessica and glared. She moved after a few seconds of pending a decision. Up came out a young brunet. Actually Adam didn't know the other's hair color because of the neon green dye. It hung low on his face, like he was trying to bring back the emo look from the early 2000's. He wore a black suit which had a handkerchief and tie that was the same green as his hair. If Adam was being honest, the young one looked absolutely amazing.

"Don't you have a wife? Two kids? And you're fucking around with some guy? That's wrong on so many levels, Jessica. I'm honestly disappointed."

Jess was confused at what Adam was talking about. Then it dawned on her, he thinks she's cheating. Realizing this, she nodded in agreement totally accepting adams words on how disgusted he is with her for ruining a perfectly good life and blah blah blah...

"Also I'm not encouraging you to cheat but why him? He seems too feminine for your like. I mean he's the most feminine male I've ever met that wasn't…" he trails off in his sentence deep in thought. He inspects the male in front of him. Neon green hair, slight mustache over rosy pink lips, and eyeliner. It wasn't like females when they put on so much to make there eyes pop, his was very faint. And Adam wouldn't have found it if he wasn't looking for anything out of the ordinary. Of course this could mean nothing since some guys put on eyeliner but it was a small percentage. A very small percentage. His already dark brown eyes somehow got fifty shades darker.

"Adam?" Jesse questions once Adam started to laugh. Not a 'oh this is the greatest joke in the world' laugh but a 'I've lost my mother fucking mind' laugh. It was creepy and she'd rather have Adams glares. "Adam?" she calls again. Adam soon gets over the humor that only he found funny.

"Oh, sweetheart, you'd never hurt your Kim like that. Silly me. How old are you?"

"I-I'm 18."

Adam scoffs, "18 my ass. Jess open the door."

"I can not do that."

"Yes you can. Just push the button."

"No. You'll kill him."

"Don't worry darling. I won't kill Wyatt," Adam reassures. But Jess wasn't talking about Wyatt. "Unless you mean someone else?"

"I like this one."

"Yeah well, he might not survive. So open the door."

"No."

"Stop saying no to me Jess."

"I will not open the door Adam I'm sorry."

"What are you hiding on the other side of the door Jessica? I am asking you to open the goddamn door so I can punch Wyatt into the next universe. So if you continue to get in my way-"

Adam started in a normal voice and soon raised into a threatening yell. He also became very close to the young woman. And out of reflexes she pushed a button. Not the one Adam wanted either.

"Take a step back from the desk, sir," he was surrounded by guards. He inhales, and soon exhales as he calmed down. He took a few steps away from the desk, giving Jessica her space back. As soon as the guards were given the clear from Jessica to leave, Adam looked up from the floor.

"You love your panic button don't you?"

"I panicked." Jessica answers. Adam nods in agreement.

"Are you going to open it now?"

"No," her hand hovering over the button again.

"Woah there, we wouldn't want new guards. I'm not going to yell at you again Jessica, chill."

Adam reassures her. "I just wish to see a certain blond. Can you help me out?"

She looked hesitant so Adam tried again. "Come on Jesse, help me fix a wrong with a right. Open the door."

"You're not going to like it."

"What the hell does that mean?" he saw her hand move back toward the unwanted button and quickly realized his mistake. "No. No. I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't get mad and I'm not. It's just..." he pauses thinking of a way to get her to open the door. Because obviously what he was doing wasn't going to get the door open. And then it comes to him. "It's just I know a certain blond that loves to cook that wouldn't be happy about someone else between a certain brunette's legs."

She turn red and stares into Adams soul. "You wouldn't."

" I want the child too"You know I would."

"You're being unfair."

"I want the child too."

The green haired male didn't move. He didn't want to move.

"Move," Adam says impationaly. The doors opened for him to enter.

Once he was out of the protection from Jessica's desk, Adam grabbed the younger ones humorous and shoved him inside. Adam then sets his hand on a table which read his hand. The second doors opened.

"Hey babe." Was the reply that Adam got. This wasn't an innocent reply as it sounded, because Wyatt laid across the chaise with someone else on him. A head of red hair rose up from the chest he was devouring. This so called intruder was also stripped down to his boxers. But the most fucked up part was that Wyatt didn't even care.

"We have problems," Adam says.

"Do we?" Wyatt asks. The dyed red on him tried to get up but Wyatt gripped the hair pulling him back.

"Uh-huh. One of them being this green little fuck here," Adam says pushing him onto the ground. "Stay," he demands him. Adam looks back up to see the two kissing - sloppy kissing. If kissing was a grade, he'd give them a Z, because F was to kind. "Another would be the redhead."

In three quick strides the Seer yanked the younger one off and on to the ground, taking his spot on the blond's lap and properly kissed him. It was a quick peck, nothing too deep like the fire-hot-cheeto-fuck was trying. He looks into ocean blue eyes and says very lowly so only the other could hear, "You know how I feel about this."

"And I should applaud you. No one is dead, or bleeding. No one is struggling for their life right now. I'm so proud of you Adam."

Adam gets off, an animalistic growl in his throat. He paces back in forth in total rage."Were you going to fuck him?" He was met by a taunt from the halve naked blond on the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

"What do you think?"

Adam reaches for the blonds pants unbuckling is his belt. "Adam I didn't know you were into publicity."

Adam didn't reply though. Instead he called over his shoulder to the not adult. "Child, go back into the lobby and wait with Jessica. Quickly," Adam ordered pulling the belt free then folding it. Thwack. Wyatt exhaled as his body slowly diffused itself of the sudden tension. Adam rubs his thumb over the bright pink lash left behind.

"I'm not into publicity."

"With such a mouth one would have thou- uh."

Wyatt reached up to rub the new lash only to have it moved away by Adam.

"You broke a promise. You don't get to rub."

"Oh is that how that works."

"Sit in the middle."

Adam turns to the redhead that was on the ground. "Tell me your name."

"M-Mark. I didn't know he had a boyfriend."

"Sit on his lap. Hurry up."

Mark hasedly sat on top of Wyatt. Wyatt smirked in leaned in to peck Marks lips. But Mark leaned back. "Carefull. You're going to fall." Wyatt laughs a little securing Mark in his grasp by locking his hands to both asschecks.

"I don't understand," Mark speaks looking up at Adam as he circled the two. "Don't you want me to leave?"

"No," Adam says quickly. "You're perfect right here. Now Mark, I want to make sure you know what you were about to fuck. What type of person he is," he paused in his steps behind Wyatt. "I want you to ask him, Mark. Ask him what type of person he is."

Mark looked up at Adam who was currently running his fingers up and down Wyatts back making him crave the touch of his hand. "Come on Mark, ask him."

"What - what type of person are you?" he then jumped. The sound of leather attacking skin was such a horrible sound. Wyatt's fingers dug into butt before slowly relaxing.

"Yes what type of person are you Wyatt? Well I tell you." Adam then continued in his revolving around the two. "Wyatt is the type of person to have a boyfriend but cares to not mention him."

"Yes that's right. I didn't know he had a boyfriend."

"But that is where you're wrong. I know you knew about me. I've seen you, around. And you've seen me with him. Do tell me, if you knew about my existence, what did you think I was?"

Mark held Wyatt's gaze. Unsure if he should answer or not.

"Come on, don't get silent now. What do you think I was to him?" Adam got low and hovered over Marks right shoulder.

"His side."

"What? No. No no." Wyatt looked between the two unsure on to who he was going to talk to first. Adam stood.

"His side." He repeated.

"Adam," Wyatt tried his best to calm him down.

He walked around to be behind Wyatt. "Oh, that really hurts." The blonde jumps clawing his fingernails into flesh of the other. "Not as much as that. God Mark, look at what you were about to fuck. Kiss him"

Mark hastily placed his lips upon the other then quickly pulled back.

" **U** n- **i** m- **p** ressed. You couldn't find someone who could kiss. Kiss again. But Mark kiss like your life depends on it."

Mark looks at the blonde that he was currently sitting on. God this is so wrong. He once again kissed him but stayed longer. And the longer he stayed the more intense the kiss got. His mouth opened a tad and Wyatt took full control of the kiss. Mark felt all power he had over the kiss evaporate in a matter of seconds as Wyatt pushed his tongue in.

Thwack. The other retracted his tongue and his mouth opened wider as he exhaled the remaining breath he had. The redhead in the process flinched at the sudden action accidentally catching the blondes lip between his teeth.

"Did he bite you?"

"Yeah," Wyatt replies running his tongue over the open wound in his mouth. It soon however closed but the taste of blood did overflow him.

"Mmm. Good Mark. You had me worried for second." Adam rested his chin on Wyatt's shoulder. He traced circles on Wyatt's chest as he spoke.

"Can I leave?"

"Leave? But you came here to fuck my boyfriend. Why would you leave before you get what you wanted? Look. My baby is hard for you."

"This is so wrong. I change my mind. I don't want to fuck him. Can I leave now?"

"Damn Wyatt, what did you do to him? He's desperately trying to leave you?"

"It's because he knows I'm taken," Wyatt looks up and smiles. And dares to make contact with Adam.

"Ha! By who? Your side?" Adam walked away from his grasp. A frown replaced the once smile and Wyatt was soon glaring at the one on top of him.

"I vote that you kill him."

"You vote that I kill him. Ha hs. That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. I'm not going to kill him."

"But you usually do."

"Wyatt now you're pouting."

"You two are crazy," Mark says scooting back. He made the moves to stand up, to get as far away from the two as possible. But he was unsuccessful. With a handful of red Adam directed Mark to a nearby desk. Luckily for Mark it was clear because Adam shoved him upon the surface.

"I think I missed the part where **I** **S** aid **Y** ou **W** ere **A** - **l** lowed **T** o **S** tand **U** p, **M** ark."

Adam dropped the belt then reached for the redheads neck. Turning him around and hoping onto the table to wrap his legs around him to secure Mark in his standing position.

"Look upon my lovers skin Mark. I got pretty physical when you referred to me as 'his side'. Do you see how scarless his back is? There is not a single indication that the last 8 minutes happened at all. Now look at your hand. You placed it in front of the belt trying to protect your bottom. Not a smart move. You can already see the welts that are forming. Do you see the difference?"

"Yes," it was answered through tears.

"Why are you crying?" Adam whips away a tear with his thumb. "I never intended to place harm upon you. You did this to yourself. And I also don't intend on killing you nor belting anymore. Just follow my instructions and you'll be on your way. Ok?"

"O-ok." Adam pressed his chest upon Marks back and whispered in his ear. "Turn around please."

Wyatt bit his lip in order to not fill out grin.

"Why did you do this to me? Your boyfriend knows you had no intention in having sex with me, so why piss him off?"

"How long did you know I wasn't planning to have sex with him?"

"He wants you to answer the question."

"That's sad."

"Please. I just want to leave."

"You're pathetic. Ask him why he decided to poison me this morning?"

"Get out."

He shoved the red head away from him. Ignoring as the other moves to pick up his clothes Adam moved to sit upon Wyatt himself. They kiss ad Wyatt hums out of it. "In all honesty, you are to never poison me again."

"Well, I could promise to never poison you ever again if you promise no more Marks."

Stormy blue eyes stared into the soul of the other, blinking occasionally and lifting an eyebrow.

"Adam."

"I love you," Adam says as a statement. Well more like a question.

"Last time you said that you poisoned me."

"I hate you," Adam says. It wasn't with any force behind it. Wyatt pulls Adams head towards his, placing a kiss upon his check.

"Fine, I won't."

…

Kim was in the kitchen rapidly tapping on her phone when Wyatt walked in.

"Angrily texting someone?" Wyatt asks sitting at the bar.

"You can say that," Kim answers turning off her phone giving him her full attention.

"Kimberley I need to inform you on the actions that took place today. And I just need you to be understandable and opened minded to what have happened today. Can you do that for me?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

Wyatt took a breath in then slowly exhaled, "Adam already told you didn't he? Damn. Ok well don't be to harsh with your argument with Jess. She was only following orders. Permission granted."

"No offensive but Jessica is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. You ordered her to hide him not to place him under her desk. Jessica can and will be held accountable for her actions."

"Oh come on Kim. Loosen up. She was only following my words. And I honestly applaud her for thinking up something that fast."

Kim nods slowly taking in Wyatts words. Then spoke with a fake smile on her face. "I'm almost done with dinner but if you need a snack i can fix up something."

"Seriously? There is nothing I can do?"

"I can make your favorite finger food. It'll only take five minutes."

Hopping off the stool Wyatt heads out toward the stairs, "No thanks Kimberly."

* * *

 **5636 words!**

 **Jessica is mine!**

 **A** **nyway next chapter wont be so centerd on Wyatts love decisions but more on the college part.**


End file.
